Days of our Lives
Days of our Lives premiered on November 8, 1965 Contract Cast As of 06/09/2016 (per NBC end credits) Recurring Cast *John Aniston as Victor Kiriakis *Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton *Bill Hayes as Doug Williams *Susan Seaforth Hayes as Julie Williams *Meredith Scott Lynn as Anne Milbauer *Jonathon McClendon as Chase Jennings *Kevin Riggin as Rory *Paige Searcy as Jade Michaels U/5 - Under 5 lines and are often uncredited Cast and Crew Changes IN *Alla Korot (Janet Bernard) - June *Aaron Lustig (TBA) *Marci Miller (Abigail Deveraux) *Kassie DePaiva (Eve Larson) *Charles Shaughnessy (Shane Donovan) *Patsy Pease (Kimberly Donovan) Out * Kate Mansi (Abigail Deveraux) - June 24th * Sal Stowers (Lani Price) * Martha Madison (Belle Brady) * Marie Wilson (Summer Townsend) * Jen Lilley (Theresa Donovan) Production Staff Executive Producer: Ken Corday Co-Executive Producer: Greg Meng and Albert Alarr Producer: Janet Spellman-Drucker Coordinating Producer: Randy Dugan Executive in Charge of Production: Greg Meng Writing and Directing Staff Co-Head Writer: Josh Griffith, Dena Higley and Beth Milstein (interim) Associate Head Writers: Lorraine Broderick, Rick Draughon, Christopher Dunn, Ryan Quan, Dave Ryan Staff Writers: David Cherrill, Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, Jeanne Marie Ford, Mark Higley, Melissa Salmons Script Editor: Fran Myers Directors: Albert Alarr, Sonia Blangiardo, Grant Johnson, Noel Maxam, Scott McKinsey Phil Sogard, Herb Stein, Angela Tessinari, Steven Williford History of Executive Producers and Head Writers Executive Producers Head Writers Daytime Emmy Awards/Nominations Winners are noted in bold. *Drama Series (20 Nominations/3 Wins): 1974, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2009, 2012, 2013, '''2014, '''2015, '''2016 *Directing Team (21 Nominations/1 Win): '''1974, 1975, 1977 (2), 1978, 1979, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1993, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2006, 2009, 2013, 2015, 2016 *Writing Team (16 Nominations/2 Wins): 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2011, 2012, '2014, 2015 *Lead Actor (12 Nominations/2 Wins): **Macdonald Carey ('1974, 1975, 1976) **Bill Hayes (1975, 1976) **Jed Allan (1979) **John Clarke (1979) **Stephen Nichols (1988) **Thaao Penghlis (2008) **Peter Reckell (2009) **James Scott (2010, 2011) *Lead Actress (18 Nominations/3 Wins): **Susan Flannery (1975) **Susan Seaforth Hayes (1975, 1976, 1978, 1979) **Deidre Hall (1984, 1985) **Peggy McCay (1986, 2013, 2015) **Frances Reid (1987) **Eileen Davidson (1998, 2014) **Crystal Chappell (2012) **Arianne Zucker (2014) **Alison Sweeney (2015) **Kassie DePaiva (2016) **Mary Beth Evans (2016) *Supporting Actor (5 Nominations/1 Win): **Joseph Gallison (1979) **Joseph Campanella (1989) **James Reynolds (2004) **Matthew Ashford (2012) **Eric Martsolf (2014) *Supporting Actress (15 Nominations/3 Wins): **Frances Reid (1979) **Suzanne Rogers (1979) **Deidre Hall (1980) **Leann Hunley (1986) **Peggy McCay (1987, 2016) **Arleen Sorkin (1988, 1989) **Jane Elliot (1989) **Patrika Darbo (2000) **Judi Evans (2008) **Tamara Braun (2009) **Arianne Zucker (2010, 2013) **Melissa Reeves (2016) *Younger Actor (17 Nominations/6 Wins): **Billy Warlock (1987, 1988) **Darrell Thomas Utley (1989) **Jensen Ackles (1998, 1999, 2000) **Kyle Lowder (2003) **Darin Brooks (2008, 2009) **Blake Berris (2009) **Dylan Patton (2010) **Chandler Massey (2011, 2012, 2013, 2014) **Freddie Smith (2013, 2015) *Younger Actress (15 Nominations/1 Win): **Kristian Alfonso (1985) **Lisa Trusel (1985) **Charlotte Ross (1990, 1991) **Melissa Reeves (1992) **Christie Clark (1997, 1998) **Rachel Melvin (2008, 2009) **Molly Burnett (2010, 2012) **Shelley Hennig (2010, 2012) **Camila Banus (2015) **True O'Brein (2016) *Guest Cameo/Performer (2 Nominations / 1 Win) **Hugh McPhillips (1980) **Adam Leadbetter (2016) Category:NBC Daytime Category:1965 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Daytime Emmy Nominee Category:Daytime Emmy Winner Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner Category:Direction Emmy Nominee Category:Direction Emmy Winner